To Grandmother's House We Go
by HelgaGP
Summary: Helga,Pheobe and Arnold are on their way to South Dakota for a visit to Helga's grandma's.But events along the way end with meeting a new girl,falling in a river,and Arnold losing his memory.What exactly will Helga tell Arnold about his past?Chap 2 is up!
1. Chap 1-When Good Days Go Bad

Hmm… oh, uh…hi! Yeah, *Clears throat nervously* Well, This is my first purely Hey Arnold fic. I actually wrote it last summer but just never got around to posting it. It's actually the first fanfic I EVER wrote. So it might not be that great. I'm trying to make it a bit better from my original.  
  
A/N: Helga, Arnold and all them are now 15. I've made up all the town names. If there really is a town named Silverton Minnesota, Armaton Minnesota, or Clive South Dakota I had no idea at the time. Sorry. (Actually my little sister Nicole made up Clive) It's also kinda based off a dream I had that I put into story form. Helga is telling it. And me and some people from my life have short parts too. Like I said before, it's my first all Hey Arnold fic, and the first I ever wrote so sorry if the characters are a little out of character. Well, please Read and Review. If you like it I'll continue, If not…*shrugs* whatever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1- When Good Days Go Bad  
  
"Helga, we're going over to Gerald Field to play a game of base-ball. You want to come?" Arnold called to me over the usual noise that followed the last bell of the day at 118 High School. It was the last day before spring break and everyone was actually louder than usual. I stopped only long enough for me to answer.  
  
"Of course I'm coming Foot-ball Head!" I replied loudly. " I always do don't I?" I turned back to my locker and threw my books in, and then I walked off toward the school library to find my best friend Pheobe Hyrdaul.  
  
'Arnold!' I though to myself. What a maroon! How annoying can one guy get? Always doing the 'Right thing' and that stuff. Half the time I just wanna pound him! But then there's the other half of the time… the time that always stops me, the times I love him.  
  
I finally found Pheobe back in a corner of the library, working on a paper that wasn't due until two weeks AFTER spring break. Pheebs hadn't changed a bit since the day I met her. A strait 'A' student who loves to learn. Now that I think of it… no one I know has changed much. Arnold still loves to help people, Pheobe still loves to learn, Sid still over reacts, Rhonda's still Miss. Fashion Queen, Lila's still perfect little Lila…YUCK! And then there's me. Helga G. Pataki, bully on the outside…hopeless romantic inside. Why me?  
  
"Hey Pheebs! Big Bob got me two tickets to the Monster truck rally Tomorrow night." I said as I pulled up a chair beside her.  
  
"Oh I don't know… You know I don't really like monster trucks. And I should work on this paper for English…" Pheobe replied looking over her books and papers.  
  
"Come on Pheebs!" I exclaimed. "You can do your paper latter! Besides, I told Miriam you wanted to go because otherwise I couldn't go. So, tomorrow night, 7:30, Monster trucks. Got it?"  
  
Pheobe sighed. "Okay, I'll go."  
  
"Good. Now, come on, let's go play some base ball." I said. I stood up and began walking toward the door of the library that lead out of the school.  
  
"Coming!" Pheobe chimed. She closed her books, placed them carefully in her blue backpack and followed after me.  
  
The game was a close one. But my team pulled her off in the end. We ended up playing half the game with one less person than Arnold's team. A foul ball hit by Harold Berman ended up hitting Eugene in the head. Nothing new there that stuff always happens to Eugene.  
  
But playing one person short has it's disadvantages when you barely had enough people to begin with. So when one of my hits 'accidentally' hit Sheena it was only fair. And that ground ball that hit Lila at precisely the same time she was bending over to pick a dandelion? Well, some people should just learn to mind their own business!  
  
After the game I went home and flopped down on my dad's big recliner to watch some TV. And that's when it happened.  
  
"Bye Olga! I'm going out of town for a week on business. BIG Beeper deal!!" My dad, Big Bob, said quickly as he set two suitcases down by the door.  
  
"Helga, dad, my name is Helga. And I really don't care about your Beepers." I replied, not taking my eyes off the TV.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Oh, and have fun at your grandma's!" He shouted as the door slammed behind him.  
  
"GRANDMA'S!!!!!" I screamed out loud. I jumped out of my chair and bolted for the kitchen where I knew I'd find my mom. Just as I had predicted Miriam was sitting at the table, trusty Mr. Blender sitting in front of her.  
  
"Please tell me that we're not going to grandma's any time soon!" I pleaded. It's not that I don't like my grandma or anything, but that wasn't exactly how I had wanted to spend my spring break. That long, in a car, with Miriam… it's not exactly a trip to Disney World.  
  
"Oh no Helga." She replied tiredly. "WE aren't going to grandma's. You and your little friends are."  
  
"Me and my 'little friends'?" I asked, a bad feeling was growing in my stomach.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me I forgot to tell you." My mom said. When I shook my head she laughed a little. "Oh! Silly me!" Then she drained half a cup of smoothie. "Well. Let's see now… you'll be leaving tomorrow morning on the nine O'clock bus…or was it the ten? No, I'm pretty sure it was the nine… but anyway, I've already filled in you're friends and talked to their parents and all that stuff."  
  
"Friends? Why are my 'friends' coming too? And exactly who did you invite, Miriam?" I asked, I was now taking deep breaths to keep myself from screaming in frustration.  
  
"Well now… if I remember right… Oh yeah, Pheobe of course… and…some one else… I forget his name." Miriam answer, another large amount of smoothie disappeared.  
  
"HIS name? Why HIS name?!" I asked, now practically yelling, despite my deep breathing.  
  
"Oh, you see, your grandma got this strange idea that you had a twin brother. I just didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. Besides you know how your grandma can get."  
  
You see, my grandma's a little…uhh, how do I put this? 'Delusional.' But she had been put on medication lately and it had been helping, well, at least I thought it had been working.  
  
"Miriam." I said, back to that good-ol' deep breathing thing I was doing earlier.  
  
"Yeah dear?" She asked as if what she had just told me was perfectly normal.  
  
"Exactly, WHO did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh you know! That nice blonde boy who helped you when you caught amnesia in 4th grade. What was his name? He was nice!" Miriam answered.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed, pulling on my blonde pigtails that, yes, I still have.  
  
"What is it? Are you alright honey?" Miriam asked, finally acting like maybe something strange was happening!  
  
"ARNOLD?! You invited ARNOLD to come with me and Pheobe all the way to SOUTH DAKOTA?!" I screamed.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Miriam asked calmly. Yep. That's my mom. Nothing ever seems to faze her much. I could ride into the house on a bull and she'd probably make the bull a smoothie. Smoothies are the answer to all of life's problems.  
  
"Wrong? Wrong?! Oh no, Miriam! Not at all! I'm going to be stuck in a bus with Arnoldo all the way to South Dakota!!" I screamed sarcastically. "Oh, and that's not all! We have to pretend to be TWINS?! Nothings wrong at all! Life is wonderful now!! Just peachy!"  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you feel that way!" Mom replied with a small laugh. "I was afraid you would be mad or something! Now isn't that just about the silliest thing?"  
  
"ARRRRGH!!" I yelled. I turned a way from my mom and stormed up the stairs to my room. Once there I slammed the door and fell onto my bed, face in pillow.  
  
All spring break with Arnold?! This couldn't be happening!! How can a day that started out with the plans of a monster truck rally the next day and a won baseball game turn so bad so fast?  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
All spring break with Arnold?! This was great!! In fact if all went right I could have Arnold falling for me by the end of the week! I'd have to play my cards carefully, but I might just be able to do it!  
  
I jumped off my bed, and after making sure my bedroom door was locked, I went to my closet, closed that door behind me and kneeled down in front of my 'Arnold Shrine'.  
  
"Oh Arnold!" I whispered in my wistful voice I usually use in this secret place. "Fate is bringing us together once again, my love! Could it be possible that perhaps this time I'll confess to you my never-ending love? Tell you all of my girlish dreams and wishes I've been dying to tell you since the day we met? How I wish I could!" Then my face fell to a frown and my voice turned sadder. "But I'm just too shy. You think that Helga Pataki is a bully, but deep down I'm not. I wish I could let you see that!" I sighed. "Some day, my love. Some day… Some how, some time. No! Some how, THIS time! This is my chance to prove to you that I love you. I don't know how I'll do it but I will. And this time I WONT screw up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey there! So? What do ya think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please let me know! Well, C'ya!  
  
~HelgaGP 


	2. Chap 2-Jinxed Bus Ride

Hey there! Guess what? SKOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!!! In case you couldn't tell I was singing that. Yes! We got out yesterday! YAY! So, to celebrate I decided to get the next chapter posted! YAY! So, here goes!  
  
I DO NOT own 'Hey Arnold', got that? I hope so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2- Jinxed Bus Ride  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny… Unfortunately. Pheobe showed up at about 8:30 a.m. as planed. As we waited for Arnold to show up me and Pheebs sat at my kitchen table and I explained to her the reason she was coming to South Dakota. I told her everything that had happened the night before, leaving out the part in my room of course.  
  
"You and Arnold? Twins?" Pheobe asked in disbelief after I had finished my story. "You don't think your grandma will actually believe that do you?"  
  
"I don't know! It was Miriam's brilliant plan not mine!" I said, maybe a little too defensively.  
  
"I know, but you will tell her the truth when we get there, wont you?"  
  
"No! You don't know my grandma. Once she gets an idea like this nothing will change her mind. She might think we're twins until she dies!" I replied.  
  
"Nothing?" Pheobe asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Nothing at all?"  
  
"Nothing at- oh forget it! No nothing! Nothing at all! Now stop it!" I yelled. I usually didn't yell at Pheobe like that but I wasn't in the best mood that morning, in case you can't tell.  
  
"Stopping!" Pheebs chimed. The doorbell rang, making me jump slightly. Arnold had arrived. I heard my mom get off the couch to answer the door.  
  
"You know…" Pheobe began, thinking out loud. "This could be a chance for you to try to get along with Arnold."  
  
"I know that!" I said nervously as that same thought entered my brain again. "Do you think I haven't thought of that? Now not another word about it or else!" I made a fist to emphasize my point. But as Arnold walked into the room my hand quickly loosened up. For a moment it almost seemed like birds were singing outside for him.  
  
"'Bout time Foot-Ball Head! The bus will be here any minute!" I exclaimed crossing my arms and scowling at him.  
  
"Hi Helga, Hi Pheobe." He replied, ignoring my remarks. "Would some one please tell me why I'm going to South Dakota?" Miriam quickly explained everything.  
  
"Now, you'll help me won't you?" Mom asked she was actually nearly fully awake that day. At least until we left she was, after that who knows what she did!  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll help you." Arnold replied after hesitating.  
  
"Oh! That's the bus!" Miriam exclaimed as we heard it pull up outside. The next thing we knew we were being shooed out the door, bags in hand, and on to the bus. Pheebs and me sat down in one seat and Arnold took the seat next to us.  
  
"I'm going to do some home work." Arnold told us as he pulled a notebook and pencil out of his blue duffle bag.  
  
"Go right ahead Arnoldo, I don't care what you do!" I slouched down in my seat with my knees against the seat ahead of us. "This is the LAST place I want to be right now!" I grumbled. "And YOU'RE the last person I want to spend a whole spring break with! Not to mention act like I'm you're sister?! Oh, This trip will be LOADS of fun!" I crossed my arms. "When we get there I'm going to spend as much time AWAY from Foot-Ball Head over there as I can." I told Pheobe. Of course, once I get the right moment, I'd be spending as much time with him as I could!  
  
"Hmm." Arnold sighed and went back to his homework. "Whatever you say Helga."  
  
Me, Pheobe and Arnold all sat in silence as the bus moved forward. A few minutes later the bus stopped and on walked the last person you want to travel in a moving vehicle with. Eugene.  
  
"Great!" I said out loud. "Now we have the Living Jinx with us! We're going to crash. I just know it."  
  
"Oh, hi Helga, hi Pheobe. Hey Arnold." Eugene said happily as he sat down next to Arnold. As he looked at Pheobe and me I could see that he still had a black eye from the ball game the day before.  
  
"So where are you all heading?" Eugene asked how can someone so un- lucky always be so happy? You would think the kid would lock himself in a padded room and sing 'Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star' all day just to keep himself from getting hurt again! Then again, I'm not sure if even that would keep Eugene safe.  
  
"We're going to South Dakota to visit Helga's grandma." Pheobe told him.  
  
"Why are you all going to Helga's grandma's?" Eugene asked, confused.  
  
"She believes that Helga and Arnold are twins." Pheobe answered shrugging to tell him that she had know idea why my grandma would think that.  
  
"Why are you here then?" he asked.  
  
"I'm-" Pheobe stopped suddenly and thought about it. "I'm not sure exactly." She admitted.  
  
"Because she's my best friend, alright?" I said, getting annoyed with him very quickly.  
  
"Alright." Eugene agreed, not noticing my annoyed tone. I sometimes wonder what it's like to live in such ignorant bliss. Then I think I'd probably get annoyed with myself. "I'm going to my Aunt's. She lives a few blocks down."  
  
"You needed to ride a bus to go a few blocks?" I asked.  
  
"My mom doesn't like me walking on the streets very much. I have no idea what she's so worried about!" Eugene replied, laughing a little.  
  
"I bet I have a good idea." I mumbled to Pheobe. Pheebs giggled and nodded.  
  
"So, what you working on Arnold?" he asked. For a few moments I listened with only half interest to Arnold and Eugene's conversation about English class and Shakespeare.  
  
Only a few minutes into the ride after that my eyelids began to grow heavy. Sometime before Eugene got off I was fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? How was that for ya? Please review! I really have nothing to say right now. So…I guess I'll see ya later! Bye!  
  
~HelgaGP 


	3. chap 3-Welcome to Silverton, Minnesota

Must.... Post....CHAPTER!!!! YAHHHHHH!!!! *Deep breath* okay. Yeah, I haven't posted in nearly forever it seems! My mom bought a Flower Shoppe and now she works there 6 days a week 9 am to 5 pm. That leaves me to watch my 7-year-old sister, Jamie, and 12-year-old sister, Nicole. And clean the house repeatedly. Plus Fanfiction was down too for a while.  
So, now I'm finally getting up the next chapter to this! Here I go! WEEEEEEE!  
Oh, this chapter is also where my dream began, I'll also tell you where it ended.  
Oh, and I know that last chapter was pretty meaningless but *shrugs* whatever.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3- Welcome to Silverton, Minnesota!  
  
"Helga!" Phoebe's voice slowly worked its way through my mind full of sleep. "Helga! Wake up!"  
"Pheebs..." I groaned groggily. "I'm trying to sleep here...wake me when we get to South Dakota." I put my knees up higher on the brown seat in front of me and tried to get to sleep again.  
"But Helga!" Pheobe continued anxiously. "That's just it! We're in MINNESOTA!" I gasped and sat bolt up right in the seat, now fully awake. I saw Arnold watching me nervously in the other seat, I turned to face Pheobe.  
"WHAT?!" I screamed. "You're kidding! Right? Please say you're kidding!" I grabbed her shoulders. Pheobe shrugged and shook her head.   
"I'm sorry Helga. But I'm afraid that I'm not joking on this!"  
"Crimany." I groaned and looked out the window behind Pheebs. We were passing over a bridge and ahead of us I could see trees and some buildings. "So...where are we?"  
"We just passed a sign that said 'Silverton'." Arnold replied. "I guess that's where we are. We fell asleep."  
"I know THAT Arnoldo!" I yelled in frustration. "I sure HOPE that we all were asleep and YOU didn't just forget to tell us that we passed South Dakota!!!" I stopped suddenly, watching a cemetery pass out side the window behind Arnold.   
"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "How did we sleep through most of Washington, Montana, Idaho, South Dakota, AND most of Minnesota?!"   
"That's a good question." Pheebs said, her face became very confused. "That's a very long ways. And a very long time to sleep." She paused to think for a long moment. "What time is it?"  
"11 am central time." Arnold replied looking at a watch he had put on.  
"That's impossible!" I exclaimed. "How do you go from Washington to Minnesota in 3 hours?"  
"It's Sunday Helga." Pheobe replied.  
"Great." I sighed. " Just great."  
"That is still a long time to sleep." Pheobe said again.   
"So now what?" Arnold asked as the bus pulled up to a curb and stopped. I stood up and grabbed my bag.  
"No sense staying on here and going further Foot-Ball Head!" I snapped. "So I suppose we should get off!"   
Arnold and Pheobe picked up their bags and followed me down the isle. There were still no other people on and no one was getting on the bus at this stop either. The bus pulled away, we watched it travel down the highway until it went down a hill. I looked around the place we were standing.  
An old broken down, abandoned auto shop stood across the highway, next to an equally broken down pet-grooming place with boards over the door. Nest to the pet place was an old Dairy Queen but there were some cars out side it, so there was one thing not abandoned. I turned around to find the side we were on had an abandoned Carlson's and an old, but not bad looking auto parts shop. I could see houses further down the highway on both sides most of these houses didn't look all that great.  
"Great!" I sighed throwing my bag on the ground. "We're stranded in the middle of a wanna-be ghost town!"  
"Actually it's not as bad as some of the towns we've passed." Arnold replied. I shot a look of disbelief at him. Had he been up when we were nearer the right place?!  
"I mean in Montana and some of Minnesota." Arnold told us.  
"Do you mean to tell me that you KNEW we had passed South Dakota?!" I demanded. Arnold scowled slightly.  
"I didn't know it was Minnesota at the time." He answered. "And I don't think this is a 'Wanna-be Ghost Town' as you called it. The sign said there were over 1000 people living here."   
"Fine, whatever Foot-Ball Head." I said. "You can call it whatever you want. I'll call it a wanna-be ghost town."  
Arnold sighed. "Okay Helga. Whatever you say."  
"Good." I growled, getting annoyed with him. "Now come on, lets see what this town has to eat. I'm starving!" I picked up my bag again and marched across the highway to the Dairy Queen. Arnold and Pheebs followed me. Pheobe was still trying to make a calculation that would explain why we would have slept for so long.  
When we stepped into the building I was surprised. The inside was nowhere near as bad looking as the out side. It looked as if it had been re-done with in the past year. Not at all what I would've expected from the out side. I shrugged and walked up to the counter. An older lady who was over weight and obviously didn't want to be there took out order. Me Pheebs and Arnold all order a cheeseburger and fries.   
I turned around to look over the other people in the building. And elderly couple sat in a corner booth eating soup. A group of three girl teen-agers sat at a table in the middle of the room talking and laughing more than eating. The only other people were a mother and her daughters sitting at a booth on the other side of the room. We went over and sat in the booth beside the mom and daughters. The wooden booths weren't very comfortable. I sat on one side facing the other table and Phoebe sat across from me and Arnold sat by me! He actually sat by me!   
I studied the group in front of me with out being too obvious. The older daughter looked about my age she had blonde hair that reached a little below her shoulders, glasses, and she was wearing a long sleeved navy blue sweater coat over a dark purple tee shirt or tank top, I couldn't tell. She looked nervous. She clutched a black notebook, covered in cut out pictures of things I couldn't make out then, protectively to her chest. She cast a scowl at a little blonde hair girl who looked about 6 or 7 who had just tried to grab the notebook.  
"Jamie stop it." The older girl said, clearly annoyed. Jamie giggled and ate a French fry. Jamie's hair was about the same length as her sister's only sun-bleached blonde. She wore a light green long sleeve shirt that read 'Old Navy' in rainbow letters.  
"I'm gonna stab you with my frenchy fry, Jenny!" Jamie exclaimed and jabbed a ketchup-covered fry at her sister. Ketchup landed on the table.  
"Jamie! Stop that." The mom said. "Don't stab you're sister with fried foods."  
"I wanna go to Clive with Jenny." Jamie complained. She scowled at her hamburger.  
I gasped. Clive? That girl was going to Clive? The lady came and set down our food. None of us started eating, we were all listening to the conversation.  
"But I'm going to be so bored at home! Nicole's in Armaton with that one girl and now Jen's going to Clive!" Jamie complained.  
"You would be bored out of you're mind riding all the way to Clive on a bus." Jenny told her. "Maybe when you're 15 you can come with."   
Jamie picked up a plastic fork. "I wanna come with NOW!" She said. I couldn't help but think that this little girl was awfully scary. That glare was just too creepy to be seen on a girl her age.   
"Jamie put down that fork." Their mom told her. "Jenny doesn't need any stab wounds from anything today."  
"Yes she does." Jamie countered.  
"No I don't." Jenny told her, scowling at her sister.  
"Does she really need to bring her notebook with?" Jamie asked, looking at the notebook in Jenny's arms.  
"Yes, I do. I don't trust Nicole OR you." Jenny replied. She took out two little black keys from her jeans pocket and jingled them in front of Jamie's face. "I took the keys to my lock-box just to be safe."  
"Then why did you bring one of your notebooks if you have the keys with?" Jamie asked.  
"I need to write some time! A week with out writing anything? I'd go nuts!" Jenny replied.  
"Well, I think it's time for us to go." The mom said. She stood up, and Jenny had to stand up too to let Jamie get out.  
"Oh fine." Jamie said. She took a few jabs at Jenny's arm with the fork. "But when you get home you will face my doom-fork!"  
"Ow!" Jenny rubbed her arm. "Right, whatever."  
"I will! Oh how you will pay!" Jamie cackled like the Wicked Witch of the West as she and her mom walked to the door.  
"Try it! I dare ya!" Jenny called after her. "I'll just hit you with my 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' book!" Jenny sat back down once her mom and sister had left and sighed.  
I couldn't believe it! We had lucked out! What were the chances of us ending up HERE! Where there was some one going to Clive, South Dakota! I wondered if Jenny noticed us watching her. I shouldn't have worried about her noticing our faces. I should've been thinking about Arnold the do-gooder noticing Jenny's worried face.  
He stood up and sat down across from her. Jenny's face was suddenly very surprised.  
"Hi. I'm Arnold." Arnold told her.  
"Jenny." The girl replied causiously.   
"And this is Pheobe and Helga." Arnold continued motioning toward us.  
"Hi." Jenny said to us.  
"Hello." Pheebs replied brightly, I waved.  
"So where are you guys from?" Jenny asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."  
"Makes sense." I replied. "Since we don't live any where near here." I hadn't really meant for it to sound so rude but there was a certain way she was looking at Arnold.  
"We're from Seattle." Arnold told her. (A/N This is just where I think they live.)  
"We were going to visit Helga's Grandmother in Clive but we sort of missed our stop."  
"I'd say." Jenny chuckled. "Clive is about three hours from here! That's where I'm going. My friend moved out there before Christmas so I'm going out to see her." Jenny smiled at Arnold.  
"Yeah yeah, enough small talk." I cut in. "So when's the bus gonna get here?" Jenny tore her eyes away from Arnold to look up at the clock. I scowled at her while her head was turned.  
"Oh, umm.... About ten minutes." She replied. "I've never ridden the bus before so I don't know if it'll be late or early or what."  
"Why don't you come over and sit by us while we wait?" Arnold offered. "You look pretty lonely over here by yourself."  
"Alright." Jenny replied and we all went back over to our table.  
"But you're probably better off alone then with that nut of a sister you were with." I told her.  
"Helga!" Pheobe exclaimed embarrassed by the way I was talking about...Jamie was her name?   
"That's alright." Jenny said. "She can get pretty strange sometimes. She just wants to annoy me. Her and Nicole love to take my notebooks away from me." She nodded to the black notebook she still clutched to the chest. I could now see the pictures taped to it. They were cut outs, mostly looked to be printed off the Internet, of cartoon characters. I recognized Lisa and Bart from 'The Simpsons' but there were some others I didn't know.  
"Oh! Aren't those guys from 'Invader Zim'?" Pheobe asked. I looked at her in surprise, how would she know?  
"Yeah, Dib, Gaz and Red and Purple." Jenny replied. "I've got another note book with Zim, Gir and some other 'Simpsons' characters on." Jenny looked at Pheobe with a smile. "You watch the show?"   
Pheobe shrugged. "A couple times. I like Gir. Such a cute little robot." I stared at Pheobe since when did Pheebs watch cartoons? I thought she only watched Discovery Channel and that stuff.  
"Dib's my favorite." Jenny told them. "I love the supernatural."  
"Cool." Arnold said. "I don't believe a lot of it, no offence or anything. But it makes a pretty cool movie." Jenny chuckled.  
"Yes, yes it does." She admitted. "But it's more than just a movie." I rolled my eyes. This girl actually believed in all that 'paranormal' stuff? What a nut! Actually her and Curly might get along pretty well. NOT her and Arnold.  
Suddenly Jenny looked behind her quickly to look out the window. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "Then bus is here!"   
We all grabbed our bags and bolted out the door. There was no way we were about to miss this bus! I didn't want to be stuck in what I still felt was mostly a ghost town wanna-be. But that doesn't mean I believe in ghosts. Ghosts! Ha! Right.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey! Okay, that was kinda a long chapter. But it was longer; I had to cut it down a little because I'm getting sick of typing. So what da ya think? Please read and review!   
'What da ya'? Man! I need to work on my English skills! Naw, It's summer. You don't work on English in the summer right? The fact I've been speaking it my whole life doesn't mater. Uhhh.... wha? I gotta go! My brain is going blank. C'ya!  
~HelgaGP 


End file.
